Subjugation
I have not yet begun to debauch! : —Albus Dumbledore, ch. 2 "Subjugation" by Ravenkiss is a very NSFW and NSFB Legendary Badfic from the Harry Potter fandom. It is a beast of twenty-four mind-boggling chapters of depravity. It features a misunderstood hermaphrodite!Snape who is raped, brutalized, and impregnated with evil!Dumbledore's child, among other things. Plot Summary : Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed the Savior or the Turncoat? : —Author's summary, ch. 1 The plot of this monstrosity is actually fairly simple: Dumbledore rapes Snape. Dumbledore forces Snape to become his "bond mate" and sex slave. Dumbledore abuses Snape. Snape makes the best of it. Dumbledore abuses Snape some more with help from Sirius Black, who is inexplicably alive. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin find out what's going on and plot secretly to help Snape. They succeed. The end. The devil, as they say, is in the details. Chapter 1 begins with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore standing before the Wizengamot (or "Wizongamot," as it's consistently misspelled). Snape has accused Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore naturally enters a plea of not guilty. As Snape tells his side of the story, it's revealed that Voldemort found out about Snape's spying and punished him by turning him into a hermaphrodite. Dumbledore did in fact rape him, and he is pregnant with Dumbledore's child. Dumbledore claims that Snape wantonly (or "wontonly") seduced him in a fit of delusion, having done the same to Remus Lupin when Lupin rescued him from Voldemort. What with Snape being so attractive and Dumbledore having led such a painfully celibate life for so long, how could he possibly resist? He paints Snape as mentally unbalanced and asks that Snape be placed into his care as bond mate. The Wizengamot takes Dumbledore's side, and Snape is forced to consent to the bonding or else face life in the mental ward at St. Mungo's. As the story proceeds, it becomes clear that Dumbledore is in fact insane, evil, and a raging sex fiend who gets off on causing pain. Snape is not just bonded to him in marriage, but made his legal ward, so Snape has no rights. He is forced to submit to Dumbledore's every whim or be whipped with a willow switch to the point of bleeding. Fearful for the safety of his child, Snape does his best to please his tormentor, but with limited success. Snape is reintroduced to Hogwarts as Severus Snape-Dumbledore, the happily bonded mate of Headmaster Dumbledore. The staff are told all about the horrible, humiliating things Voldemort did to him, and they all gush about how happy they are that he's carrying Dumbledore's child. It is revealed that Sirius Black was somehow resurrected and is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the term. It is also revealed that Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew (not to mention most of Slytherin House) used to gang-rape Snape at school, and Dumbledore not only tolerated it because of Black and Potter coming from such important families, but actually got off on it. Snape finds a confidant in Draco Malfoy, who went against Voldemort in the end and was rewarded for it by being stripped of his wealth and his good name (such as it was). With someone to talk to, he gains some confidence and begins manipulating Dumbledore by dressing up and doing sexy role-plays with him. He also discovers Dumbledore's secret playroom, which contains a library full of porn, assorted dildos, and the recipe for Dumbledore's dragon's-blood potency potion, which allows him to have the body and libido of a Greek god even at his age. However, Dumbledore has a nasty habit of taking Snape's memories while he sleeps. He gets wise that Snape has been sneaking around with Draco and manipulating him. Snape is punished severely and forced to have sex with Dumbledore and Black at the same time. Dumbledore claims he wants them to be a family, and it is later explained that Black is actually Dumbledore's illegitimate son, adding incest to the mix. After this encounter, Snape is left bleeding and nearly miscarries. He goes to Madam Pomfrey without permission. He is punished even more severely and ends up in the Hospital Wing until the birth. The school is told he fell off a staircase in a fit of first-baby nerves. Everybody buys this except Hermione Granger, who has been helping Snape with his classes because his condition is obviously too delicate for him to teach on his own. She confides in Remus Lupin, who has turned up to visit Harry and Black. Lupin doesn't want to believe her suspicions, but she performs Legilimency on Snape in his sleep, with his subconscious help, and learns the truth. She also learns she can trust Draco and begins speaking to him about how they can help Snape. Draco gives her a collection of memories that Snape gave him to use to ruin Dumbledore's reputation as a last resort, should anything happen to Snape and the baby. Hermione views the memories and passes them on to Lupin so he can see for himself what Snape has gone through. As Lupin watches the abuses heaped on Snape by his fellow Marauders, his inner wolf arises within him, and he realizes he has misunderstood the wolf the whole time. It's not violent because it's evil, it's just lonely and wants to be loved. Obviously. And it loves Snape. So does Lupin, who has been having sex dreams about him for some time. Lupin and the wolf make peace with each other and learn to coexist in his mind. Also, the wolf has a foot fetish. Snape gives birth to a son, saddled with the name Godric Albus William Brian Dumbledore. To keep Godric safe, Snape makes an even better show of capitulating to Dumbledore, though he uses Occlumency to hide his true intentions of somehow killing Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Dumbledore is still not entirely fooled, so his will states that in the event of his death, Snape's bond passes to Black, and then to the Wizengamot. Snape can't escape that way. He considers killing himself and Godric. Meanwhile, Dumbledore has noticed Hermione and Draco sneaking around together. He assumes they're simply dating, but this is not okay because Draco is unworthy Slytherin scum. He decides that Hermione should marry Black instead. That way Dumbledore won't have to share Snape as much, and they can have foursomes. He gives Black a combined lust and fertility potion so he can go knock Hermione up. Luckily, Hermione escapes and has sex with Draco instead. She becomes pregnant with his baby. Lupin reveals the conspiracy to Snape. They have really bizarre werewolf sex and then come up with a plan to change Dumbledore's will and then kill him. Lupin goes to the Ministry disguised as Dumbledore, using Polyjuice Potion. Draco acquires several Muggle male enhancement drugs, and Lupin passes them to Snape, who mixes them into Dumbledore's potency potion. Dumbledore dies of a heart attack in the midst of ploughing Snape into the mattress one last time, just as he wanted. Sirius is accused of attempting to rape Hermione, and is run out of the country. Snape lives happily ever after with Lupin. Hermione lives happily ever after with Draco. The End. Except not quite, because Dumbledore comes back as a ghost and begins plotting his return. Fortunately for everyone, the author does not seem to have gotten around to writing the sequel. Mission History Back in the summer of 2006 HST, a team of four agent pairs was assembled to tackle this mission: Suicide and Diocletian (DMS), Gunny and Wayne (DMS), Rez and Flip (DF), and Jo and Shae (DMS)."Subjugation - Prologue: What the Hell's Going On?" by Gundamkiwi They were to observe the entire fic, and because it features a cast entirely comprised of possessed and outrageously OOC canon characters, they were forbidden from bringing weapons. It was agreed that they would use the Room of Requirement as a base of operations in-fic, and that each team would tackle six chapters in the order of Su and Dio first, Gunny and Wayne second, Rez and Flip third, and Jo and Shae fourth. Suicide and Diocletian went forth at the appointed time, though they immediately disobeyed the rules by bringing weapons."Subjugation - Part One: Batshit Loonies and Body Lust" by Tungsten Monk They lasted through two chapters for certain,"Subjugation - Part Two: OMGWTFBBQ!" by Tungsten Monk but beyond that point, little is known. What is known is that Jo and Shae never turned up, so another team was found to go in their place: Supernumerary and Cameo (DF). They presumably met up with the other teams in the RoR as planned, but somehow, everything went wahoonie-shaped. The mission was abandoned, with the agents on the task force scattering into the multiverse."The Dark Side" by Neshomeh, Phobos, and Tungsten Monk, Aug 11, 2010 The only one to return to HQ was Supernumerary, and it took him months to recover. The others were presumed Missing and/or Snapped in Action. Only as of 2010 has anything more been heard of any of the other agents on the team: Suicide and Diocletian were discovered hiding out in the World of Warcraft universe and shamed (insofar as they have any) into coming back. They will most likely regret it. Then, in early 2011, Rez and Flip were drawn out of "retirement" by a Farscape fic, after which Scorpius reported them to HQ."Sweet Abomination" Part 1, Part 2 by Rez, Feb 17 & 20, 2011 The specter of this glodawful badfic still hangs over everyone who was assigned to that fateful mission . . . . External Links The Badfic * "Subjugation" by Ravenkiss, on Adult FanFiction.org. (Note that you must be over 18 to access this site.) Sporkings * Deleterius sporking (link broken) * HMS STFU summary-sporking, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 by Esclaramonde (links broken) * "Subjugation" Prologue, Part 1, Part 2 (incomplete), Agents Diocletian and Suicide (DMS) * MST of chapters 1 and 2 by Guardian's Song References Category:Badfic Category:Legendary Badfic Category:Harry Potter Fandom